Love
by Kittehpire
Summary: JakeXOC oneshot. Rated T for language. OOC-ness.


I stared up at the small house, biting my lip as I decided what to do. I couldn't just walk in could I? Well, Technically I could because I was still his best friend. 'But you left him 3 years ago and ignored him every day after that, that doesn't sound like a best friend' My conscience reasoned.

I groaned and beat my head against the steering wheel, Un-intentionally beeping the horn.

"Shit!" I muttered, ducking into the back as I saw him step out.

My breath caught as I looked at him from behind the driver's seat. His eyebrows raised and he stalked over to my car.

"Dear god please no! I'm sor-"

"Kaylee?" He exclaimed, Eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh...Hey Jake. What's up? How's the weather? Fight any vampires lately?" I mentally slapped

myself, the weather? Really?

He continued to stare at me, obviously trying to figure out what to say to my sudden appearance.

'Well duh! Three years woman!' My conscience exclaimed. 'Oh shut up, I had good reasons!' I

argued. 'Yeah, You were afraid of getting hurt. Which only hurt him. Everybody won!' 'Shut u-!'

"What are you doing here? I've been trying to contact you since you left! Three damn years and you finally decide to come back? What the hell, Kaylee?"

God he looks frightening! Just breathe, stay calm, and do what you came here to do. I slowly

got out, ready for the explanation I had been preparing over the years.

"I can explai-"

"Jake, Where- Oh, Kaylee..." I turned to see Bella, Holding a small girl in her arms.

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. 'He's with Bella? What the fuck? He even got her preggo!'

"Not quite" Edward, Who had suddenly appeared behind Bella, Started, "He imprinted on Bella

and I's daughter, Renesme"

My heart stopped and I couldn't stop my mouth from gaping. I turned back to Jake who was eyeing me fiercely and frowning deeply. It broke my heart.

"I guess I was right...I'm really sorry Jake, This is exactly why I left. I know it was selfish and I should have at least told you goodbye, like a normal person would do, I was just afraid of this happening! God I'm sorry, Please forgive me!" I was now crying waterfalls, upset that I had been right AND he hated me. 'Don't blame him' Conscience stated.

"Come on Bella, Give them time to work it out" Edward pulled a confused Bella into the house, winking at me before he closed the door.

Deciding I would wonder about it later, I stared at Jacob as his expression changed from anger,

surprise, happiness, and back again.

I stayed quiet for a few moments before deciding to leave him alone. "I'm sorry, I'll just go"

As I was almost towards my car, His voice rang out. "Why exactly did you leave?"

"I was afraid you'd imprint and forget about me. I couldn't bring myself to ruin it if you did" I

answered quietly.

I heard him sigh and felt his arms slither around my waist. "I thought it was because you had

someone else. I love Nessie, I do; But only because I have to. I love you because I want to"

I shivered against him, And not because I was cold. Quite the opposite actually, He was rather

warm. Ignoring my own discomfort, I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I wanted to come back a long time ago! Just know that I still love you"

"Forever and always" He questioned, His lips brushing against mine.

~Flashback~

I was laying in Jakes arms, somewhere in the forest. We were just laying around, talking about

nothing in particular.

He suddenly sat up, placing me in his lap.

"Do you love me?"

I took me a moment before I finally answered, "Yes"

"Forever and always, No matter what?"

"Forever and always" I whispered, kissing his lips and snuggling into his embrace.

~End Flashback~

My eyes watered at the memory and I pushed him away.

"You have an imprint!"

"Kaylee? I don't want her! It's you! It's always been you!" He clutched my shoulders and stared at me with a look of desperation.

"I just got you back, you can't leave me!" He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and whispered repeatedly in my ear, "Mine forever and ever!"

What happened after that is still kinda foggy; I guess I fainted from happiness or something of the sort. All I know is the bond between Nessie and Jake was broken,

Leaving a VERY pissed off Bella*, and Jake and I were able to pick up the pieces of our past relationship and put it back together without worrying about hurting her.

Life's good.

* * *

><p>So this is my first fanfic. I've had a bunch of ideas I wanted to post but they sound better in my head than when I attempt to type them. The ending kinda sucked (I think, you could think the whole thing sucks) because everything after the two sentences after the 'End Flashback' was written a few months after. I might try to revise...<p>

*I imagine since Edward can read minds, He'd understand how strongly Kaylee and Jake feel about each other so he wouldn't be as pissed as Bella.

Thanks to those who read! If you have a little spare time, Review will ya? I worked really hard and would GREATLY appreciate it if you could tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad. Also, sorry for the short-ness and any errors you may find.

After Posting: Holy shit! My first uploaded story on here!


End file.
